


New Noses

by belizafryler



Series: More Than The Luthor Name [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alura is almost a year old, Aunt Maggie, Auntie Alex, Cousin Jamie, F/F, Graphic Descriptions of Fluff, Jamie is six years old, Mama Kara, Mommy Lena, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, holding a baby for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Alura Luthor Danvers is excited to have a new nose to pull at.//Alura gets to meet her aunts and cousin.





	New Noses

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

Alura was almost a year old before either of her moms allowed her out of their charge for any long amount of time. After everything Alura had been through, they didn’t ever want her to think they’d leave her alone for long. 

Finally though, Kara’s sister, Alex, decided enough was enough. Kara and Lena had been running themselves ragged for about a week, between raising a baby and superheroing and managing L-Corp. Alex sat them down on their couch, sternly looking into their eyes.

“Lena. Kara. You know I love you,” Alex began, Alura on her hip. “But you’re going to hurt yourselves if you keep this up. You need a break. Just for tonight, ok? Go out, have fun. Kara, wear your glasses. Lena, give me your work cell.” Alura gurgled, trying to sound stern like her auntie.

“But what about Lu?” Lena worried, running her hands through her hair. “She’s never been out of our sight for too long….” She protested. “And we’ve certainly never left her alone. Even with you, Lex, she’s always needed us when she was fussy.” Kara agreed.

“I know, I know. That’s why I called in special forces. Meet the baby patrol.” Alex, using Alura’s chubby wee hand, pointed towards the door. Alex’s wife, Maggie, and their daughter, Jamie appeared with a smirk. Jamie was leaning on the door frame, watching in excitement. Jamie was six and VERY excited to meet her little cousin.

“The Baby Patrol? And here I thought I worked for the NYPD…..” Maggie snarked, rolling her eyes playfully as she walked over to her wife. She bent down, picking Alura up in her arms. The toddler began to coo immediately at the new person, patting her face. “Hi Lu. Your auntie’s told me so much about you,” she cooed.

“I think we’re outnumbered, Lee.” Kara told Lena with a disgruntled sigh. Jamie came rushing over to sprawl out on top of Lena and Kara’s legs. “Hi.” Jamie beamed, grinning up at her two aunts.

“Hi pumpkin. You excited to help babysit?” Kara blew a raspberry on Jamie’s forehead, making the six year old giggle.

“Yes! You gotta let us. Please Aunt Kara. Please Aunt Lena.” Jamie turned her puppy eyes on first Kara, and then Lena. Speaking of Lena, she’d never been considered an aunt before and was currently reeling from that announcement.

She rather liked it though.

“Alright, alright. You have Kara’s number, and my personal number, so I guess…… I guess we can go out.” Lena agreed reluctantly.

Alex grinned. “You’ll thank us for this later, Lena. Really. You need to remember you’re not just Mommies --- you’re still a couple. Couples date.” She stressed.

“She’s right,” Kara realised, frowning as she grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. “I guess we’ve been so busy trying to prove we can be good moms, we’ve forgotten it’s supposed to be about us too.” She said.

“Now for the hard part. Are you ready? It’s time to say bye-bye to Mama and Mommy, Lulu.” Maggie chuckled at the heartbroken faces on both mama and mommy. She remembered the first time she went out with Jamie --- hell, it still made her panic.

“Give her here,” Kara wrestled their daughter away from her aunt, hugging Alura tight to her chest. “We will be back as soon as Aunt Alex lets us. I promise, Alura. You’re gonna be just fine, okay?” Kara whispered.

Lena cuddled close to both her girlfriend and their daughter. “We’ll be back before you know it, babygirl. Promise.” she whispered. “Mommy loves you.”

“And so does Mama.” Lena and Kara ended up bumping heads as they reached to kiss Alura’s head.

“Buhbye.” Alura mumbled, leaning into Kara’s chest.

After five minutes more of cuddles and goodbyes, Kara and Lena finally left, leaving Alura with Alex, Maggie and Jamie. The littlest Danvers-Sawyer was so excited to have the chance to hold the newest member of her family.

Jamie raced over to the couch and cradled her arms in the position she’d been practicing with her babydolls for days and days. “Please can I hold Lulu now?” She begged.

“Alright, alright. Calm down, princess.” Alex chuckled, swiftly taking her niece from Maggie’s arms. “You can hold her, but remember to be careful.”

“I will. Promise! I’ll be so careful.” Jamie vowed, holding her arms out still.

Alura began to coo as she was placed into Jamie’s arms, her hands waving around senselessly. It was clear she was rather excited about having a new person’s nose to grab. Life for this toddler was only getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
> https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
